1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods and apparatus to connect cameras and camcorders to telescopes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The amateur astronomer frequently desires to record his observations. In some cases he may wish to make a photograph in parallel with a telescope and wishes to align his camera accurately on the telescope. This may be done using various piggyback mounts which accurately affix a camera such as a 35 mm single lense reflex camera or, more recently, a digital camera of approximately the same size and weight. Other astronomers prefer to record an image through the tube of a telescope. Using arrangements originally developed for optical microscopy, it is possible to mount the body of a camera onto the telescope. This method requires modification of the telescope to mate with the particular design of the camera, which typically has a proprietary bayonette-type mount. Such a system is not interchangeable between camera designs and requires a typical amateur astronomer to constantly mount and remount his camera when changing lenses.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,053,794 to Benz discloses an universal adapter for attaching a camera to a telescope or microscope. The adapter consists of a ring sized to the front end cap of a camera, a deformable spring-steel band within the ring and adjustment screws (typically 3 in number) for tightening the adapter to the lense cap. The coupler ring is threaded into the adapter if needed to adjust the size of the opening. The Benz device has been adapted for camcorders and digital cameras as well.
Manufacturers of various amateur astronomy telescopes provide a modification of the Benz adapter commonly known as a T-adapter.
Camera mounts of this type are feasible because the cameras are not bulky and not particularly heavy. Counter weights are commonly used on mounts for telescopes, especially the epitorial mount frequently used with catadioptric telescopes and can be supplemented to balance the weight of the camera. A limitation sometimes arises when shooting substantially vertically because of the length of the camera adapter.
Camcorders present a different problem. Camcorders are heavier than 35 mm cameras and also are bulkier. For purposes of this invention, a camcorder is considered to be any device for recording visual images in a timed sequence. A means is needed to securely mount a camcorder to a telescope lense whereby the camcorder is not a significant extension of the length of telescope tube. It is likewise necessary to be able to accurately move the camcorder toward and away from an eyepiece both for focusing and so that different eye pieces can be used or that a Barlow lense can be added. Adjustment fore and aft on the optical tube is required when visual backs are modified. Adjustment also is required so that different brands of commercial camcorders may be substituted at little or no expense.
It is an objective of this invention to provide a means for mounting a camcorder or a camera on a telescope for recording of celestial events.
It is a further objective of this invention to provide a method for mounting a camcorder or a camera to a telescope in way so that eyepieces and/or visual backs may be changed without disconnected the camcorder from the optical tube.
It is a further objective of this invention to provide a method for mounting different designs of camcorders without changing the mounting on the telescope tube.
It is an objective of this invention to provide a device to mount a camcorder or camera on a telescope tube.
These and other objectives may be achieved by providing means for connecting a camcorder to an optical tube in a fashion whereby a camcorder may be raised or lowered over the eyepiece of a telescope and adjusted fore and aft to compensate for different eyepieces.